V-29 Series Armored Vehicles
Overview The V-29 is a four-wheeled reconnaissance armored vehicle created by the Republican Army of Volosia. It is available as an APC variant, a light tank variant, or an anti-aircraft variant. Visual appearance The V-29's chassis and body takes on the visual form of the Romanian TABC-79 APC, with either a stock machine gun turret, a PT-76 style cannon turret, or the anti-aircraft missile turret of a Romanian CA-95 APC, depending on the variant. There are three variants: APC, Light tank, and anti-aircraft, all having their own unique weapons systems. Development history The V-29 APC was the product of the Republican Army of Volosia creating a smaller four-wheeled version of the Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles and modernizing the design with a sleeker and faster body. Taking inspirations from the Polevka Series Armored Vehicles, Republican designers were able to create a new light tank platform designed for fast scouting and assault purposes, taking innovations and details from both the Bullfrog and the Polevka tanks of the old Volosian Republic, and the result was the V-29 APC. They quickly went on to create three different variants for the vehicle, one for infantry support and armed reconnaissance, one for fast attack and quick reaction duties, and one for anti-aircraft support. With a new light armored car platform developed, it became a staple vehicle of the Republican army. Variants V-29 APC The V-29 APC is the standard armored personnel carrier variant of the V-29, carrying a heavy machine gun to defeat any lightly armored targets the vehicle may encounter, not to mention to obliterate any enemy infantry that dare cross the vehicle's path. It is designed with speed and anti-personnel power in mind and as a result proves to be one of the most effective vehicles in the Republican Army's arsenal. It is regularly seen on patrol in high-risk areas. V-29 Light Tank Opting to use the same turret and cannon on the Polevka T-607 light tank, the V-29 Light Tank was created as a new and improved Polevka T-607 designed to have improved speed, mobility, and weigh less, all while packing the same punch as the original Soviet tank. The V-29 Light Tank is good for fast attack and harassment tactics, and the cannon is easily able to take on lighter enemy vehicles, while the tank has a handsome combat record against enemy light tanks. Where it cannot simply take the punishment of an enemy shell, it can use its speed to dodge. V-29 Anti-Aircraft The anti-aircraft variant of the V-29 was designed by taking the existing anti-aircraft missile mount seen on the Bullfrog T2-AA, and downsizing it to fit the body and chassis of the V-29. The result was a quite annoying little anti-aircraft vehicle, with enough speed to be efficiently redeployed wherever is necessary within minutes. While it is unarmed against lesser threats, the missiles are also capable of destroying light enemy vehicles. Gallery TABC-79 APC TABC-79 1.jpg|The TABC-79 APC, the basis for the V-29 APC. TABC-79 2.jpg|An image of a TABC-79 APC. Note the weaponry in the turret. TABC-79 3.jpeg|An unarmed variant of a real TABC-79 APC. TABC-79 4.jpg|Another image of a TABC-79 APC. TABC-79 5.jpg|A line of TABC-79 APCs. TABC-79 6.jpg|A close-up of the side of a TABC-79 APC. TABC-79 7.jpg|The right side of a TABC-79 APC. TABC-79 8.jpg|Note the opened hatches and side door. CA-95 CA-95 1.jpg|The CA-95, an anti-aircraft variant of the TABC-79 and the basis for the V-29 Anti-Aircraft variant. CA-95 2.jpg|An image of the right side of a CA-95. CA-95 3.jpg|An image of the front of a CA-95. CA-95 4.jpg|The left side of a CA-95. CA-95 5.jpg|A close-up of the right side of the CA-95. CA-95 6.jpg|A lineup of CA-95s. PT-76 Light Tank Like the Polevka T-607, this vehicle will be contributing its turret to the V-29 light tank variant. PT-76.jpg|The PT-76 light tank, the vehicle that will contribute its turret to the V-29 light tank. PT-76 2.jpg|The opposite side of the same tank. PT-76 3.jpg|Another image of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 4.jpg|Another PT-76 light tank. PT-76 5.jpg|The left side of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 6.jpg|Note the opened hatch on the turret. PT-76 7.jpg|The rear of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 8.jpg|The front of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 9.jpg|An East German PT-76 light tank. Trivia *All three variants are known in the game as simply the "V-29 Armored Vehicle." No designations for each variant exist. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Vehicles Designed by the Republican Army of Volosia Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles